Fate Novus Ordo
by Golden Lion King
Summary: The Human Order Incineration Incident. Time and space have been altered in the past so that the future of human civilization is uncertain. In order to make sure that this does not happen, Itsuki Saito must travel into these Singularities and obtain the Holy Grail from histories greatest heroes. OCxHarem


**Hello there everyone! Golden Lion King here with another story.**

**This story will take place during **_**Fate/Grand Order**_ **In this story, the main character will be **_**very**_ **powerful in this story.**

**I hope you all enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the nasuverse or anything associated with TYPE-MOON. Sad, isn't it? **

* * *

_Where am I?_

_Looking all around me I could see nothing but a barren wasteland._

_No. Wasteland would be putting in mildly. It looked like I was in the deepest levels of hell with all the fire, lava and smoke that I could feel, see and smell._

_'Ah, this dream again.' I thought as I looked around the familiar landscape that was the focus of many of his dream since I reached puberty. Normal teenagers did not think of things like this, did they?_

_Looking at the horizon, I saw another familiar sight that also inhabited this hellscape. It took the form of titanic, menacing being roughly in the shape of a Man, though seeming to consist or be surrounded by shadow but flames could be seen clearly erupting from the shadows, making the being seem like it was constantly burning._

_It carried both a flaming sword in one hand and a many thronged whip in the other, with both weapons having appeared to be made of lava._

_The being looked like the definition of a demon of the highest calibre, or even the Devil itself._

_It was currently hunching over, seemingly in pain if it clutching it's left shoulder was any indication. _

_What exactly could cause damage to a titanic being like that?_

_The answer came when a figure landed in front of it. A single being, akin to a grain of rice from its perspective, emanating power, charisma, and determination as it gazed at the shadow-flame devil._

_"You have caused enough damage, ▅▃▃▃." The being said. It looked like an ordinary human. "I won't let you destroy anything else. For Gaia and the future of this planet, I ▅▃▃▃, will defeat you here and now!"_

_What did he say?_

_I couldn't hear his name._

_The titanic creature looked liked it understood what the man was saying as it let out a thunderous roar that shook the skies and the land before it seemed to rise to its full hight. Behind it the shadows moved, spreading out like wings as it covered the area in front of it with darkness._

_"Swirl and compress! I, who will usher_ _in the beginning of this new world!"_

_"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"_

_"Destroy and Create!...▅▃▃ ▅▃▃▃!" _

_A flash of white blinded my vision before a felt like I was falling. This was a new experience. None of the previous dreams had ended like this._

_I can see something in the distance._

_A swirling mass of 'energy' that seemed like it goes on forever. I could see all types of colours swirling around a mass of some kind. Or is it a black hole?_

_Is it a galaxy? The Milky Way?_

_No._

_I could tell it was something else entirely._

_"It would seem that you are here again."_

_'Huh?' Was someone talking to me? Looking forward I saw the man that faced off against the demonic being standing in front of me._

_"'Huh?' is all you have to say, is it?" The man said with a smile._

_'Did he just read my mind?'_

_"Not really. You are just easy to read, my ▃▃▃▃▃▃."_

_I couldn't hear what he said again._

_"Oops. Sorry, you aren't ready for that information yet. But you will know soon."_

_'What information? What do I need to get ready for?'_

_"It is coming…..Grand Order."_

_Grand Order? What is…?_

_"Soon. You will know soon, Itsuki." The man said as he stretched his hand out to me. "Now, awaken!" _

* * *

"Saito-san...Saito-san...Saito-san."

Slowly blinking his eyes, the young man lifted his head and gazed at the woman who was gently shaking his shoulder to wake him.

"Ano...Sorry for that, but you are Itsuki Saito-san, correct?"

"H-Hai. I'm sorry for dozing off like that." He said as he slowly stood up.

Itsuki is a lean young man with pale skin, sapphire eyes, and long unkempt black hair with fading grey tips at the end that reaches down to his nape. He wore a black _gakuran_ that consisted of a long-sleeved jacket with yellow buttons and matching straight leg pants and white sneakers. His jacket was unbuttoned to show a long-sleeved white dress shirt underneath.

"That is fine. I'm just letting you know that your application is complete and that you have been successfully chosen to be a participant at our organization." The woman smiled at Itsuki as he smiled back in relief.

"That is wonderful news. Thank you for accepting me."

"It is not a problem. I have all the information that you need right here." She handed over a manila envelope to Itsuki which he opened up and looked over the contents. "We are working on your travel arrangements as we speak as well as ordering you a uniform that you are to wear at all times. If you have any questions containing to this or anything else that I have provided please let me know and I will get back to you as soon as I can."

"Thak you very much. I hope I can live up to your organization's expectations." Itsuki bowed as the woman smiled and left him on his own. If Itsuki had, to be honest, he was lucky he just happened to see a recruitment flyer at the station one day after school and that not that many people applied as well, if the semi-empty office space was anything to go by.

As he got to the bottom of the first page he noticed a symbol that looked like a crescent moon surrounded by a laurel wreath, along with the name of the so-called organization written at the bottom of the page. As he read its name only one thought came to mind.

_'What the hell is the Chaldea Security Organization?'_

* * *

**I plan for this to be the main story that I will work on and will no longer be working on my other story. My OC character's bio is on my profile page for all those that are interested. I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Any ideas for who to put in the harem is also appreciated.**

**Please read and review. Constructive criticism is appreciated, ideas for the story, anything. Flames will be read but ignored.**


End file.
